The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Vacation & the Heat
by pashotshot1
Summary: On this special adventure of Flynn and Henry, Flynn and Henry go on vacation, but an emergency arises, prompting Flynn to jump to action.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Vacation & the Heat

Flynn and Henry had been friends for a year now. They have had many sleepovers, hang outs, play dates, picnic lunches, nights spent at each other's house, both expected and unexpected, lots of time spent on the hot tub, even more time outdoors bike riding, and last, but not least, they have spent time on a famous sports field playing sports. To celebrate their year of friendship, they decided to go on a vacation together.

The weather has been sweltering hot in Chicago, as temperatures have made or break 100 degrees at least twice a week, with temperatures nearing the century mark the other times. Flynn was often wiping sweat from his face, wearing flip flops, or even going barefoot in his house just about every second of every day, wearing tank tops, and exercise shorts. Flynn was so desperate to get in a cool pool and relax that he made a cool pool out of his hot tub, and relaxed in it, yet the water warmed fairly quickly over time.

One day, while summer was still in full force in Chicago, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled weakly, and then went to the door and answered it. It was Henry, who was also perspiring in the heat, and wearing his play clothes.

"Flynn, I cannot believe the heat is here in full force," Henry said.

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I haven't worn sneakers in two months because of this. If it gets cool, I am not sure if they will still fit."

"Okay, Flynn, I know a way that can give us some heat relief," Henry said. "You know how your family likes to go to the lake for a vacation?"

"Yes, we do, Henry," Flynn said.

"How about we spend the weekend there, just the two of us?" Henry asked.

"That would be great," Flynn said. "I'll get to packing right away."

"That will be great," Henry said. "We can go to that condo that you, your family and your friends like to stay at."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I'll let you know when I am done packing so we can head on over there."

"Awesome, Flynn," Henry said. "Can't you believe we've been friends a year?"

"Time flies, Henry," Flynn said. "But, this vacation will be worth it because it is going to add to the many adventures we've had together in the last year."

"I agree, Flynn," Henry said. "How about we go ahead and go there as soon as we both are finished packing?"

"That sounds like a plan," Flynn said. "And we can relax on the beach and play on the condo."

"I know," Henry said. "We can discuss the plans further when we get there."

"Okay, then, Henry," Flynn said. "In the meantime, have a seat on the couch. I am sure the heat caused your trip here to be tiring."

"You got that right," Henry said, and then he sat on the living room couch. "It feels good to be off my feet for a little while."

"I am sure it does," Flynn said. Flynn sat at Henry's feet, unvelcroed one of his biking shoes and took it off. Flynn continued, "I am sure that feels even better."

"It really does," Henry said. Flynn unvelcroed Henry's other biking shoe and took it off. Flynn then proceeded to take off Henry's socks.

"Now, how does that feel?" Flynn asked.

"That feels so good," Henry said.

"Now, how does this feel?" Flynn asked, and then started massaging Henry's feet.

"Like heaven," Henry said. "Flynn, what can I say? You know how to spoil me rotten."

"I've done that for a year now," Flynn said. "And I am always honored to do that, Henry. After all, just like you've been a good friend to me, I want to be a good friend to you."

"I know you do, and I appreciate that," Henry said. "Flynn, this is so relaxing."

"I know it is," Flynn said. "You've massaged me many times before."

"I know," Henry said. "And I know how much you enjoy those."

"I am so looking forward to our vacation," Flynn said.

"Me, too, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn smiled as he massaged Henry to sleep. Flynn then made Henry comfortable on the couch and wished him sweet dreams. Flynn then went to get a fan for Henry to keep him cool.

Henry napped for about three hours. He woke up and realized that he didn't feel all that hot because of the fan that Flynn ran to keep him cool.

"Did you run the fan while I was napping?" Henry asked.

"I did," Flynn said. "I figured you would need that."

"I did," Henry said. "Thanks, Flynn. Well, let's get to packing."

"Yes, let's," Flynn said.

Henry got his shoes and socks back on, and left Flynn's apartment room to go to his place to start packing up. Flynn started packing up himself. He put his sneakers, clothes, and a few of his things in his bag. Their packing took only a day to get done.

The next day, Flynn took his things over to Henry's place. Henry had his things out and ready for the vacation.

"Are you ready to go on a vacation?" Flynn asked.

"I am excited about going on a vacation to celebrate our best friendship," Henry said. "Let's head on over to the lake."

Flynn and Henry put their things in the back of Henry's vehicle before they both got in.

"This is a nice vehicle," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I've got an android to drive the vehicle, so for the vacation, it is truly just going to be the two of us."

"So, we can just relax on the trip there?" Flynn asked.

"Exactly," Henry said. "Also, there is some really effective air conditioning here, so you can cool off here."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "Crank it up."

"You got it," Henry said. "Well, let's go."

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the vehicle while the android drove these two from Henry's house to the condo by the lake. When they got there, Henry and Flynn went out of the vehicle, got their things and got settled at the condo.

"I cannot believe we are here," Flynn said. "This is going to be an exciting vacation."

"I know," Henry said. "We can go swimming, play some games and enjoy some simpler times."

"I know," Flynn said. "This is going to be so relaxing."

"Also, I've heard you didn't have Internet when you go on this vacation, so I have that dilemma solved," Henry said. "I have brought my own router."

"That is wonderful," Flynn said. "Let's set it up so we can enjoy ourselves."

"Let's do it," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn set up the Internet router, and enjoyed the Internet from the condo. Flynn video chatted his mom, and Henry video chatted his tutoring session with CeCe. Once they both were done, they changed into their swimming suit and went to the lake to swim.

"For our first day of vacation, it's been a productive day," Flynn said. "I imagine CeCe is wondering why we are able to get the Internet over here."

"She probably is," Henry said. "She probably thinks some sort of miracle happened."

"I imagine so," Flynn said. "This lake feels nice and cool."

"I know," Henry said. "It's so comfortable. Plus, this greatly compensates for the oppressive heat that has been going on."

"I know," Flynn said. "I almost wished that it was winter."

"Me, too," Henry said. "At least when it comes, we would appreciate it."

"True that," Flynn said. "I hope this lake stays cool so we can get some heat relief."

"I agree with you, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry hung out at the lake for about three hours before they dried off and went back in the condo, still wearing their swimming suits.

"That lake was so much fun," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "We should go back in there tomorrow."

"I think so, too," Flynn said.

"Yeah, this is going to be the best vacation ever," Henry said. "I am glad I decided to go on a vacation with you."

"I am glad of it, too," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn went in the bedroom and slept after a few more moments of reflecting on their day. The next morning, Henry had made Flynn and himself some bacon for breakfast.

"You made me bacon?" Flynn asked. "Thanks, Henry."

"I knew you would like it, so I made you some," Henry said.

"That is awesome, Henry," Flynn said. "So, what are we up for other than to go swimming at the lake?"

"Well, I planned for us to go bike riding today," Henry said. "This is going to be the coolest day of the week."

"I saw that on the weather app on my phone," Flynn said. "And then temperatures return to the century mark."

"I know," Henry said. "Let's go ahead and get our biking done while it is not too hot outside."

"I think that's a good idea," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn finished their breakfast, got their clothes on and then went outside to go bike riding. They took a biking path that was near their condo. They went down on path after another throughout their bike ride. They ended up riding for two hours before the weather got hot enough for them to start heading back for the condo. However, they had a difficult time getting there and biked for another two hours. While they continued to bike, Henry stopped suddenly.

"Henry, are you okay?" Flynn asked as he stopped with Henry.

"I don't know, Flynn," Henry said.

"Should we take a break?" Flynn asked. "We can continue biking later."

"I think that's a good idea," Henry said and then Flynn and Henry got off their bikes. Henry took off his bike helmet and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Wow, you do need a break," Flynn said.

"I do," Henry said. "I think I need to sit down, but I don't see a bench anywhere. I knew I shouldn't have taken any chances with the weather."

"Do you feel warm or something?" Flynn asked.

"I do," Henry said. "Wow, I need to sit down."

"If only we knew how to get back to the condo, I would take you over there right now, and run a fan on you," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I could use a fan."

"Just sit down on the ground if you have to," Flynn said.

Henry sat down on the ground and held his head with his hands. Flynn sat down with Henry.

"Wow, the heat must really be bothering you or something," Flynn said.

"I think so, Flynn," Henry said. "I think . . . I think . . ."

Henry then passed out. Flynn got Henry before his head hit the ground.

"Henry? Henry?" Flynn asked. Flynn called his mom, and had her summon an ambulance since Flynn's mom is a police officer. Twenty minutes later, the medical men came with a stretcher and took Henry away. Flynn put Henry's helmet in his bike basket, took the bikes and followed the medical men. Believe it or not, the path led back to the condo where the ambulance was. Flynn put the bikes inside, took off his helmet, put it in his bike basket, and managed to get in the ambulance with Henry and the medical men. They started to drive off to the hospital.

The air conditioned ambulance woke Henry up from consciousness. He laid there on the stretcher wondering what was going on.

"Flynn," Henry said. "Where am I?"

"You're in an ambulance," Flynn said. "We're taking you to the hospital. I think you may have had heat exhaustion or something."

"Okay," Henry said.

"Well, get some rest, and the medical men will take care of you," Flynn said.

"That will be great," Henry said. Flynn took off Henry's glasses, took a towel that was in the ambulance and wiped the sweat off of Henry's face.

"Okay, Henry, I'll hang onto your glasses, and you just get some rest," Flynn said.

"Okay, I will," Henry said. "I wish I could get out of these shoes. Can you see if you can get them off for me?"

"They didn't put a blanket over you, so I can get them off for you," Flynn said. Flynn went to Henry's feet, unvelcroed his biking shoes, and took them off. Flynn then proceeded to take off Henry's socks and put them in Henry's shoes.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "It feels so nice in here."

"I know," Flynn said. "I cannot believe that when I followed the medical men, we were able to get back to the condo."

"I guess they know their way around the biking paths," Henry said.

"It's like they've been down those paths before," Flynn said.

"They probably have had to rescue somebody from the paths in times past," Henry said.

"Considering that this heat has been going on for quite some time, I am sure they have," Flynn said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of several they had to pick up just today."

"I am sure this feels like a routine to them," Henry said. "We should have gone to the lake instead, Flynn."

"I know, but I understand you wanted to get some exercise," Flynn said. "Plus, I miss bike riding when we don't get to do it."

"I know," Henry said. "I hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"Well, I was scared, but I overcame the fear when I took action," Flynn said.

"I'm proud of you, Flynn," Henry said. "I am sure the guys will commemorate you for doing the right thing."

"I am certain of it as well," Flynn said. "Now, you get some rest. I've got your glasses, your shoes and your socks off, so get some rest, and we'll get you to a comfortable room."

"Thank you, Flynn," Henry said, and then went back to sleep. The medical men made it to the hospital, and carried Henry to a room. Flynn followed them to the room, carrying Henry's shoes, socks and glasses to the room. Once they made it, Flynn put Henry's glasses on a table, and Henry's shoes and socks on the floor near the bed. The medical men left Flynn and Henry alone in the room. Flynn sat on a chair, turned on the TV and watched some TV while Henry was resting on the bed.

Henry woke up after resting on the bed for six hours. Flynn was still watching TV.

"Flynn, are you still up?" Henry asked. "It's kind of late."

"I know," Flynn said. "There is just not a good place where I can rest at."

"Here, get on this bed with me," Henry said. Flynn got on the bed with Henry, the TV still on.

Henry continued, "I'm really sorry we have to spend part of our vacation here in the hospital. But, I am very proud of you for taking action and making sure I was okay. You're truly the best friend ever, Flynn, and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, Flynn."

Flynn, feeling misty eyed, said, "I love you, too, Henry. I don't know what I would do without you, either. We've been on such great adventures, and you help to make my every day a full, productive day. You're the best friend, ever, Henry. I love you so much."

Flynn then sobbed on Henry's chest. Henry wrapped his arms around Flynn and hugged him as a means of comfort. Flynn kept crying and crying while Henry hugged Flynn. Flynn over time calmed down and fell asleep on Henry's arms. Henry sat up, and tried to get to Flynn's feet. Once he got close enough to where he could reach them, Henry began to untie Flynn's shoes. Once Flynn's shoes were untied, Henry took Flynn's shoes and socks off and casted them on the floor. Henry got the blanket to where he could put it over Flynn. Henry backed up to his pillow. He lies back down and put the blanket over himself and Flynn.

"Sweet dreams, my best friend," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn created such a peaceful atmosphere in the room that they slept until high noon the next day. Flynn was the first to wake up. He looked at Henry, who looked so peaceful still sleeping. Flynn smiled at Henry. In fact, the smile lasted so long that when Henry woke up a few minutes later, Flynn was still smiling at him.

"I see my best friend is full of joy," Henry said.

"And I see my best friend had a peaceful sleep," Flynn said. "Thanks for letting me get on the bed with you. The chair wasn't all that comfortable."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

"Want to watch something on TV?" Flynn asked.

"I sure would," Henry said. Flynn turned on the TV, and they both watched TV together until the nurse came to bring Henry breakfast.

"These people spoil you rotten over here," Flynn said.

"I know, but they don't spoil me like you do," Henry said. They both shared a hug, and Henry shared some of his breakfast with Flynn. Flynn and Henry enjoyed the TV while they enjoyed the breakfast. After breakfast, Flynn and Henry continued to watch TV together until the doctor came to check on Henry. Henry said that he was okay and that he probably just had heat exhaustion and needed some rest. The doctor wondered why Flynn was there with Henry and Henry gave this answer:

"Flynn is my best friend. He was there for me when I had my case of heat exhaustion yesterday. He made sure I was okay and even worked out to get me over here. If he wasn't there, I probably would have died off at the biking path. I owe my recovery all to Flynn. He managed to get in the ambulance and rode with me all the way here. He was right there when I needed him. I don't think I could ever ask for a better friend than Flynn. I am forever thankful for Flynn and I hope we have many more exciting years together."

The doctor left the hospital room in tears, overwhelmed by what Henry had told him. Flynn felt misty eyed again, and smiled at Henry.

"Henry thanks for those kind words," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "I meant everything I said."

Flynn and Henry both shared a hug. After lunch came at 2pm, the doctor and the nurse signed Henry out. Flynn told them about the vacation they were having before Henry had heat exhaustion, and the doctor and the nurse told Flynn to make sure Henry gets plenty of rest while they were still on vacation. Flynn said he would as he and Henry got a ride from one of the medical men back to the condo.

Once they got back on the condo, Flynn and Henry relaxed in the condo.

"I see you got our bikes back in the condo before you went with me to the hospital," Henry said.

"It was quite a rush," Flynn said. "I almost didn't get in the ambulance, but it was worth the rush. The doctor and the nurse told me to make sure you get plenty of rest while we were still on vacation, so whenever you feel tired, you know where the bedroom is at."

"I know where it is at, Flynn," Henry said. "Thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate you. I wouldn't want anyone else to take care of me."

"The pleasure and the honor is all mine," Flynn said. "Let's just take it easy today."

"I think that is a good idea," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry went to the bedroom and slept on the bed off and on until the next day, which was Saturday. It was going to be hot both Saturday and Sunday, so Flynn made sure Henry stayed indoors, except to go in the lake, which was still nice and cool. They stayed indoors and spent time on the Internet, taking naps or playing board games.

Monday, it was time for them to return home from their vacation. Flynn and Henry packed up, and went in Henry's vehicle to go home. They spent the trip home reflecting on their vacation.

"This has been an awesome vacation," Flynn said.

"I know, and I am glad you came along with me," Henry said. "This will be a vacation I will never forget."

"That's the lesson I learned when it comes to vacations," Flynn said. "Never vacation from being a blessing to people."

"Lesson learned, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry's vehicle took Flynn home first, and Flynn gathered his things.

"Well, this is it," Flynn said.

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "It's been fun, but I hate to see it end."

"I know," Flynn said. "Thanks for an awesome year of being my best friend."

"You're welcome, and thank you, Flynn," Henry said. "I hope we have more wonderful years of friendship together."

"I hope so, too," Flynn said. Flynn and Henry shared a hug, and Flynn got his things.

Before Flynn left, he told Henry, "You get plenty of rest now, you hear?"

"I hear you, Flynn, and I will," Henry said. "If I need you, I will let you know."

"Be sure to," Flynn said. "I am here for you."

Henry smiled as Flynn left for his apartment room.


End file.
